1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels of the type having a line carrying spool that is rotatable relative to a housing on which the spool is mounted to release line and, more particularly, to a structure for producing a variable holding force on the spool to thereby establish the amount of torque that must be exerted on the spool to effect rotation thereof.
2. Background Art
There are a multitude of different drag applying structures in the fishing reel art. It is known, for example, to exert a drag force directly on a surface of the spool, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,729, to Moss et al.
It is also known to mount a spool on a carrier and to develop a radial drag force on the spool carrier, rather than directly on the spool. Exemplary structures are shown in each of U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,629, to Rouanet, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,301, to Bretton.
It is also known to mount a spool on a carrier and to exert an axial drag force on the carrier, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,349, to Menne. Menne requires that the spool be disassembled to access a drag control knob which is used to vary the axial drag force on the spool carrier.
Another type of prior art drag producing structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,442, to Andersson. Andersson employs a spool carrier and a drag producing element that bears on a flange of the drag carrier to develop a variable drag force. Andersson has a relatively intricately formed drag producing plate with diametrically opposed forked ends that must be separately engaged with guide pins. The assembly process for the Andersson structure is quite delicate and time consuming. This adds considerably to the time it takes to complete the reel assembly and resultingly the attendant manufacturing costs. Andersson also appears to disclose structure which causes a considerable lag in the drag actuation. That is, one forked end of the drag applying plate as received in a slot that is considerably wider than the forked end of the plate. This structure appears to be necessary to effect assembly of the Andersson structure.
In short, the above structures are relatively complicated. This makes them relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture. At the same time, the large number of parts in the above prior art structures and intricate connections increase the potential for reel failure.